Vampire Knight Judgement
by camus.phua
Summary: The biological zero's child who everyone thought is a boy is a girl apparently. What if that particular child a girl named Hana found a way to save Zero, yuuki and kaname without blood and flesh sacrifice? What if the hunter association did not really trust vampires and seek other methods to gain advantage over the vampires? Hana kiryu (zero's biological bob haircut daughter) view.


Vampire knight judgement

Summary: What if Zero did not get disintegrate? What if Yuki did not die for kaname? What if Zero's biological daughter (the unnamed short hair one who look a lot like yuki after she cuts her Using artemis and the face a lot like hooded woman and sara combined.) Kaname was also saved without yuki sacrificing herself thanks to Hana kiryu's(zero' short haired biological daughter) research that do not required blood or flesh sacrifice and no chemical addiction after effects from using chemicals.

In my interpretation, she is a girl, not I want the child to be female but I believe the child to be female since the calling of 'nee san' to Ai is a respectful junior member to a senior member way of addressing and the child way of calling Ai 'nee san reminds me of Ichiru calling Zero 'nii san'. In the manga, Ai was holding to the child a way is similar to yuki holding sayori in some illustrative pictures. Besides if both are female, kaname can kind of marry them both, if we follow it canon wise, yuki awoken after 10 or so years and kaname may awoken to his vampiric self.

[I have named the child as Hana (flower) as a set to Ai so if put together Love flower or the flower who bears fruit from their parents' be frank, I was considering ichifuyu (one winter to conslidirate with her born in winter or Ichihara but I do not think the child will appreciate having to live up to ichiru's memory and girls thinking the child as plain ichiru and having no personality as herself. In canon, Ichiru hated being compare to Zero, living up to their parents being like Zero so I do not think the child(her)would apprect.]

Tell me if you want Ichiru to be revive or save when you review. It makes me sad that most people thought the child as ichiru and the child gender have not been confirmed and the child way of dressing is kind of like yuki when she wore black coat so what if the author confirmed her as a female? For the pairings, I am planning to pair isaya with Ai, hana (zero's child) with kaname, yuki and zero. If ichiru is revived, with maria unless you reviewers wanted someone else and I am planning crossover with lord of the rings estel and harry potter hermione as hana (zero's child) best friend maybe with tony stark (iron man) and bruce wayne (batman). I am planning a inner circle for hana (zero'child) similar to kaname.

For those reviewers who wonders why I am potraying Hana(zero's child)smarter than Ai, it is for academic studies she is smarter than Ai. Ai might be mature but not wise and smart like hermione granger but Ai who in the manga is kind of spoil but mature. For mature is fully developed/grown and wise is having the ability to discern or judge what is true, right or smart. Which yuki tend to be biased at times and sprouting out words freely. Hana will be smart, know facts love to read theory books (not novels) and tinker with stuff and planning like an advisor(kind of like hermione and athena without hermione"s bossy attitude)

Ai will be like kuroko tetsuya/lelouch vi britiania mature understand values but have average normal grades

{Chapter 1}

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is owned by matsuri hino

This story will be in Zero's biological child which I named hana's point of view.

It had been a few weeks since papa was nearly disintegrate in front of their very eyes. Mom was mopping and in nonchalent mood for those few weeks and Ai nee san was having this being pinch painful expression. They all have been expecting papa lifespan to be coming to an end.

For Ai who biological father was not there raising her, papa was a good stand in and make sure to give her lots of love even though she is the daughter of his greatest love rival who treated him as someone that can be replaced(though when mother and papa was being a little too affection and is all touching, paling at the memory) and mother who feels the deep connection between them nearly snapping

Alongside her sanity almost snapping, for a vampire who lost her beloved and risk her sanity snapping will be like a rampaged animal who only used instinct all sense of brain processing activities stopped or blocked even the nerves systems only circulating and pumping blood to substain the body lifeform they will not register or process anything from their eyes only smell for food/lifestock and when the day come, that very vampire will be eliminated. So close was she when the day Ai nee san biological father sacrificed his life.

 **Though hana was not personally there to testify but the theory hana heard and read were more than enough. Prevention is better than cure. Apparently from aunt sayori (not their real aunt but mother and her are close friends and she asks them to call her aunt sayori, apparently her children likewise calls mother aunt yuki), that after she went crazed and nearly cost her life, papa stopped her and was then mother's anchor to life and her bond with uncle kaname grew dormant. There is apparently going to be another similar case happening and without any one to anchor her with mother possibly going rampage.**

 **So hana sought for a cure for father, reading all the books(not that hana am complaining, hana loved academic knowledge)even from other races with the old languages, funnily at the start hana cannot read it but as the time go by hana can read it and understand it deeply. Apparently the vampires are not natural creatures, they were something like a mutant, their cells being mutated and apparently there was a plague during the days when the ancient vampire were active, their origins were human with the cellular structure similar to humans and chromosome but something differs, these mutants (those who survive) did not have the same vampiric urges but longer lifespan with individual blood power. So those stuck up noble vampire who keeps implying and relying on their pure blood, apparently they were not so pure after all, showing them this book might give them a heart attack and pulled their heads out of the clouds.**

 **Hana stumbled onto a passage of the ancient ways of perserving and gaining a new body. There were to ways but around the same base; body shells (fea) which we could use the ancient way or the scientific way. From the results, it works, papa body is not disintegrating anymore, no cracks and no holes. Perfect. So they just have to wait for papa to wake up alongside uncle kaname apparently there was not any need for blood to sacrifice since there was a method where you have to coax their mind to come out of sleep so soon he should be awake.**

 **With the fidelus magic and the sentinel maze alongside the concealment charm keeping the mansion safe at the moment, Hana suspect that there will be rebellion from what uncle kaname cause, when he awakens; it is best for him to do humanitarian activities and community service. The new hunter's association construction is still underway, still weak for they think that they should not depend on sentinent objects and a few artifacts that was not made from uncle kaname's heart to prevent uprise and mutiny alongside another betrayal. Untrust in the air.**

 **Technological security were implement, for in the past, they were a nuisance and the vampiric power prevent them from working properly but they were now able to with the few changes made to it. Ai nee san was given a new weapon persephone a long sword and Hana was given Athena a variety of sword or weapons that can be summoned/pulled out from thin air with her bracelet and hairtie given to her by a friend includes runes symbol when slotted in can become the weapon of choice like the bow and arrow that can be folded down into a gun with function that can do lesser damage like maimed and stun and stupefied, Dike for that represents law and divine order.**

 **Psyon or chi are substance-less particles that come under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought. They are similar to pushions in that pushions are particle manifestation of emotions from intention and thought, while psions are particle manifestation. Psions travel through information dimension so it is not limited by distance or obstacles.**

 **Dissolution by itself can destroy areas, objects or obliterate sequences. As long as the person can indentify the design of any sequence, then using dissolution, the person can break down that design or structure entirely or selectively choose bits and pieces. For information bodies, such as power spells can disassemble the design or neutralize it by deleting just a portion. For physical objects, a person can break them down into their constituent molecules, or even further into pure energy.**

 **If use on a person, the parts that form the physical body , including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones and cellular structures could be decomposed at a molecular level leaving dust(sometimes unlikely) and gas. Restoration is the complete opposite of the dissolution. Instead of breaking down an sequence, it can restore it. With the reading of structural information of any object up to 1 full day, restoration can be use to restore anything-organic or inorganic-to any point in that time frame. Which means restoring any fatal injures or illnesss to the state they were at their prime condition.**

 **For uncle kaname, there was no need for mother to sacrifice herself afterall for the effort will be naught, a good heart transplant will suffice, for the sacrifice ritual will be undone after 10 to 16 years and is just a temporary solution. There is a technique where they can make the vampiric instinct lay dormant and will not be likely to be craving blood for a century. A much better solution tthan needing to sacrifice flesh and blood. They are called base cell warping which will lock away vampiric powers and instinct that have do with the cellular structure that make up vampires which in turn are mutated ancient humans for they were not natural born from the gods. The one who make the ancient beings, gods who is from the one's thoughts and inspirations and who have no actual form but the form that they took up for they are comfortable in them and they were named Varal for valiant and moral ethnics.**

 **No offense to uncle Aidou for those chemicals blood tablets are unreliable, for I seem to witness them being addicted to it before they consume those tablets and it kind of spur and spike up their tensions and temper and are weak at times. A drug. Why not use blood that was donated from the hospital leftovers to make bloodpop (blood with kind of wine and natural herbal that soothe the ache and burn) which have been quite successful for the results was a lot better and it does not rely on chemicals much. If all goes to plan, we can introduce it to the market and have it sold to the general population. Though, is a recognised famous human medical school graduate degree enough for the general populace to consume the product for in normal situations a certification of selling it is needed Or get a recognised vampire medical degree for there was just no school in the vampire society or a recognised one at that for a private one was enough, some vampires even bought private degree/diploma without earning them from their tutors.**

 **Author notes: please review, I want to know your thoughts, for this will be reality sci-fi fantasy kind of stuff and for reviewers who will note that Ai should be smarter because she is older, not really for it is said she is more mature than yuki not smarter for those academic stuff, for some are more mature in life expereince stuff and those straight laced students who are not aware of things outside books and logic and stuff.**

 **I did not find a lot of stories with the younger child depict as a girl, but I feel that child is a girl for Ai and her remind me of sayori and yuki when they were holding on to each other, the child calling Ai 'nee san' reminds me of Ichiru calling Zero 'nii san' for those are respectful terms junior calls a senior and the child would not appreciate being called Ichiru for Ichiru himself hated being in zero's shadow. It gets me frustrated that people automatically assumed the younger child as a male in the vampire knight wiki and keeps changing it. What happens if the child is reveal as a female? Are they still going to be holding on to the ichiru reincarnate idea? It gets me frustrated that the child was kind of push to the sides and Ai got all the action in fanfics and in the manga, she was kind of spoiled princess when she was holding on to zero.**

 **I named the younger child who looks more like yuuki when she used artemis to cut her hair into the bob cut except for the colouring besides doppelganger do happens outside of families so it may be a coincidence. For no one is exactly the same carbon copy for the cellular structure. I named the younger child Hana since her older sister is named Ai and kind of taken from aidou "ai" so I took "hana" from Hanabusa and make it means together 'the flower who bears fruit from their parents love' .**

 **Since there is a set of kiryu brothers, now it may be a set of kuran/kiryu sisters and from the child monologue in the manga, it feels like what a female will say. Tell me who you want Hana to be pair with? Alongside Ai if you are not okay with her being with Isaya.**


End file.
